memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Usuari Discussió:Josep Maria Roca Peña
Benvingut! Hola Josep Maria 16. Estem molt feliços de tindre a Star Trek en català Wiki com a part de la comunitat de Wikia! A més de donar-te les gràcies per unir-te a Wikia, ens agradaria donar-te alguns consells que poden ajudar-te a iniciar el wiki i fer-lo créixer. Els quatre primers passos: 1. Crea la teva pàgina d'usuari: aquest és el millor lloc per a presentar-te i que els demés puguin conèixer-te (i a més practicar l'edició wiki!). 2. Afegeix un logotip: aprèn a crear un logotip i després fes clic ací per a afegir-lo al wiki. Crea un article en aquest wiki: width=30 3. Crea els teus 10 primers articles: utilitza la caixa ubicada a la dreta per a crear deu pàgines, començant cada una amb pocs paràgrafs. Per exemple, si estàs iniciant un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podràs crear un article per a cada un dels personatges principals. 4. Edita la Portada: inclou enllaços interns (d'aquesta forma) als deu articles que acabes de crear i realitzar qualsevol altra modificació que la teva portada necessite. Una vegada que hages realitzat aquestes 4 tasques, hauràs creat allò que et servirà de gran punt d'inici: el teu wiki lluirà més amigable i estarà preparat per a rebre visitants. Ara podràs invitar a alguns amics per a que t'ajuden a crear les pròximes vint pàgines i a expandir les que ja has creat. Segueix així! Mentre més pàgines crees i enllaços a altres, més ràpid aconseguiràs que qui busque per "Star Trek en català Wiki" trobe el teu projecte als motors de cerca, llegeixin el teu contingut i s'unisquen a l'edició d'articles. Si tens més preguntes, hem creat un complet conjunt de pàgines d'ajuda per a que consultes. També pots enviar-nos altre correu electrònic a través d'aquest . No oblides revisar altres wikis de [Wikia per a que veges més idees de disseny, organització de pàgines i molts altres detalls. Gaudix-lo! I si vols estar al dia amb totes les novetats de Wikia, noves funcionalitats, notícies, concursos o projectes, no oblides subscriure't al nostre maillist!! Els millors desitjos, Sannse Hello Josep Maria! Y te saludo en ingles, por que hará falta una buena comprensión del ingles para lidiar con este asunto, cuenta con mi colaboración para sacar adelante la migración a Memory-Alpha, tot i que mi conexión actual a internet es bastante penosa y no me sobra el tiempo, pero haré lo que pueda. Ya he comentado que el meu català escrit es bastante penoso, pero lo entiendo bastante bien. Con el ingles lo llevo peor, lo entiendo relativamente bien, pero me expreso patéticamente. Creo que deberíamos empezar por hablar con Sr. Vulcano , que fue el que la monto en castellano, pero después habrá que recavar la ayuda del english Staff. Si te parece puedo tantear a Sr. Vulcano a ver, si esta por la labor de explicarnos el proceso, o si lo prefieres hazlo tu mismo y yo te apoyo :-) Espero y deseo que en general nos proporcionen su apoyo y ayuda para la integración en Memory-Alpha, que por otra parte no debería ser muy problemática, al partir de una plataforma Wikia. Pues nada, gracias por currarte esta wikia y animo para seguir adelante sin dejar de lado tus estudios (que es lo más importante). Estamos en contacto. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 17:36, set 19, 2010 (UTC)) PD. Mi conexión es terrible, cuando iba a salvar este msg (el sabado a la tarde) se ha cortado y no se cuando volvera :-( About licensing Greetings. You have asked us about becoming a "Memory Alpha" wiki some time ago. We are still in talks about that, but a necessary first step for this to work is that the content here needs to share the same license as ours. At the moment it doesn't, but this problem can be solved. Right now, you are the only user that has edited this Wiki, so you can just state that it is your intention to multi-license all content so far as both "CC-BY-SA" (the current license here) and "CC-BY-NC" (the new license that we need all content to have). If you can confirm this (just reply to this message here), then I can work out the rest with Wikia. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 14:51, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. I see that you have edited after my first comment, but did not reply. Perhaps you no longer want this content to be part of a "Memory Alpha" wiki - or do you have problems understanding what I write? Please answer, so that I can see what I can do. -- Cid Highwind 12:54, des 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I want to be part of Memory Alpha, but do not know how it's done. You tell me something when you have an answer.--Josep Maria 15. 14:14, des 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! Are you still in contact with Cid Highwind? Is there any progress in becoming a MA member? I'm asking because you're still on CC-BY-SA. ::Like I see you have requested Interlanguage Links here. About the interlanguage links I think they are not working like they should, are they? I tried to add ca:Tholians to the german version "Tholianer", but the link occuring led me to the mainpage of your wiki. Same in the other direction. A link put in Tholians led me to the german mainpage. I think there's still issues to fix. Maybe you can ask again on the request page. --Plasmarelais 02:46, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Far as I can see interwiki is fine and working. See here: Tholians. But about license: the footer on the very bottom of an article's page is not shown, so I don't know. Have you contacted staff for changing license to cc-by-nc? Also the page should be translated. Soon as these two things are done I think integrating (ca) is no problem. --Plasmarelais 13:10, març 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi, as you can see, this wiki has the catalan URL of the Memory Alpha family. Welcome! I recieved mail from staff saying your wiki moved to http://ca.memory-alpha.org, with the old URL redirecting here. In addition, this wiki's rights code is now set as CC-By-NC. Congratulations and welcome :) --Plasmarelais 20:23, març 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot use for interlanguage links In all the other languages of MA I'm controlling a bot, the PlasmarelaisBot, for setting and fixing interlanguage links between the MA versions (bg, cs, de, en, es, fr, it, ja, nl, pl, pt, ru, sr, sv, zh-cn). If you agree, the bot could run over this version too. It'll put links to the other languages in these pages here and also put links to the pages here into the foreign language pages. That way it's much easier and faster than putting all these thousands of links manually. What do you think? Feel free to ask me, whatever you want to know about this. Greetings, --Plasmarelais 21:00, març 9, 2011 (UTC) Viquipèdia Hola, sóc l'administrador buròcrata de Detectiu Conan Català Wiki, i et volia dir que a la portada posa que això és una Viquipèdia de Star Trek en català, però si em permets corregir-te, això és un Wiki de Star Trek en català. Marcmpujol (disc.) disc. a Detectiu Conan Català Wiki 23:14, març 26, 2013 (UTC) Hola, A partir del 22 de maig, aquesta wikia tindrà la seva URL canviada per a que el domini ".wikia.com" es convertisca en domini principal. L'anterior domini prinicipal d'aquesta wikia (http://ca.memory-alpha.org/) redigirà cap a (http://memory-alpha.wikia.com). L'anterior domini continuarà treballant per a portar la gent a aquesta comunitat, i açò no afectarà al nom del lloc o qualsevol altra cosa que aquesta comunitat empra per a indentificar-se. Aquesta va ser una decisió difícil de fet - entenem l'orgull de tenir una molt singular URL vinculada a Memory Alpha, i mantenir el seu domini personalitzat altament visible va ser una de les sol·licituds que es varen fer quan aquesta comunitat es va unir a Wikia. No obstant això, com Wikia ha crescut - i més important - com els estàndards d'Internet han evolucionat i canviat, tractar de donar suport a aquesta configuració personalitzada s'ha tornat cada volta més difícil. La raó directa per a aquest canvi és una actualització propera al nostre motor d'autenticació. Aquest sistema té una llarga llista d'avantatges sobre els mètodes d'autenticació del MediaWiki per defecte, però afegir més codis per a admetre l'autenticació a través de dominis personalitzats seria soscavar un important nombre de funcionalitats i avantatges. Amb aquesta nova característica d'inici de sessió els usuaris tindran: *Inici de sessió universal real. Iniciar sessió a una wikia iniciarà a totes elles. Açò ha sigut real durant molt de temps, però amb cada domini personalitzat de wikia, els usuaris havien de tornar a iniciar sessió. *Experiència mòbil millorada. Wikia preveu que per cap d'any més del 50% del nostre tràfic vindrà de part de navegadors mòbils. Estem treballant de valent per a oferir millors experiències d'usuari per a aquesta plataforma i aquest inici de sessió serà fàcil de portar des de l'escriptori cap al mòbil. *Rendiment millorat. Un codi més ràpid significa un millor SEO i usuaris més feliços. *Noves característiques de seguretat. El codi de MediaWiki ha trigat a desenvolupar-se a aquesta àrea. En canviar cap al nostre sistema propi d'inici de sessió, no sols serem capaços de portar alguns dels mètodes de seguretat d'autenticació més moderns emprats per moltes de les principals pàgines web, sinó que també respon de forma més fluida y ràpida als problemes de seguretat. Estic feliç d'explicar aquesta decisió segons siga necessari. Si us plau, fes-me conèixer si tens qualsevol pregunta. Luchofigo85 (help forum | blog) 19:50, maig 19, 2015 (UTC)